particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Høyre (Right Vote!)
The Høyre was a political party of the Kingdom of Kazulia. Formerly known as the Senterpartiet, the party reformed to its current name and image in 3200. It opted to change from a officially Centrist to an officially Right-Wing political party after realizing its increasing conservatism. Founded upon the principles of economic liberalism, fiscal conservatism and social conservatism it is one of two conservative political parties in the Kingdom of Kazulia. History Høyre was founded upon the royalist revolution in Kazulia, being the political machine behind the current royal family which urged the population to stand up for itself from the oppression and unfairness of the republican country and the Mitte Partiet which was the ruling party of Kazulia at the time. Kazulia, arguably a single party state for decades was on the verge of civil war when the Mitte Party bent during negotiations and allowed for a successful creation of the Kingdom of Kazulia. The Høyre, originally founded as the Senterpartiet and known as that at the time was the ruling party of the country from then on, officially founding the Kingdom of Kazulia in 3131. However, the parties struggles did not end there and would continue on for at least another several years. , the first monarch which supported the Senterpartiet]]The Høyre supported the reign of Nikolai I, however this reign was unstable and unpredictable despite the hard work preformed by King Nikolai I. The unstable and unorganized country was still struggling to reform to a constitutional monarchy, and the support for the Senterpartiet quickly diminished among the population. The people wanted a swift and painless switch to a constitutional monarchy however the Senterpartiet was failing to meet their demands. Finally, after a wave of protests and general strikes against the government it collapsed with many Senterpartiet members forming their own independent parliamentary clubs. The government no longer had any support and aside from the legislature and the executive branch which in essence was the King - there was no further government. The Senterpartiet failed to form regional parliaments and city councils after it disbanded them after the royalist revolution. Kazulia was in chaos and republican protests were appearing everywhere. Struggling on to keep the country from anarchy the Senterpartiet tried to compromise - this failed and the Senterpartiet's first leader officially disbanded the party. The controversy surrounding its whereabouts after its official dissolvement created much speculation. However, despite the popular conspiracy theory that the Høyre officials went into exile with the rest of the House of Bjelland-Matthiesen this was not the case. Many stayed, however because it was compromised of elder members many of them had died by the time of the restoration of the monarchy once again. , one of the most popular politicians of his time - regarded as a national hero.]]After being disbanded, some followers of the older generation decided that Kazulia needed the Senterpartiet to rise again before the entire monarchist tradition and what their fathers and grandfathers fought for was destroyed by the republican governments and reforms. This Senterpartiet, was considerably stronger under the leadership of Anders Beur which eventually became the President of Kazulia. His efforts and attempts to reestablish the monarchy came true, and Nikolai II ascended to the Kazulian throne, the brother of the then dead Nikolai I. Beur further launched an investigation to investigate the cause of death of the former and original ruler of the Kingdom of Kazulia. The investigation concluded that the former King was assassinated with his family in his palace whilst he tried to consolidate his power and save the Kingdom which he had created. This began a long political war with the republicans ending in a monarchist victory which still shines above Kazulia until this day. The strong leadership of the reformed Sneterpartiet however, was not enough to keep the party from slowly beginning to fail in its electoral victories. Politics not being very popular in Kazulia - many were not interested and therefore the Senterpartiet was the only political organization at the time. . Finally, in 3200 Aksel Harald was elected leader of the Senterpartiet. He reformed the political party to its image of a Centre-Right political party in Kazulia and ended the now called "Centrist times". This change was accepted strongly by the Kazulian public which believing in the transformation gave the Høyre the mandate to form a government with majority in the Stortinget. This was however, very short lived and the party's electoral failure continued. The party has become the third largest political party in Kazulia and has been in government since ascending it in 3200, recently forming a national coalition government between all political parties but the anarchist organization in the Stortinget. Ideology Høyre, is a civic party wich main goals are civil rights and environmentalism. Høyre is Third way party wich means that we are a political party which attempts to transcend left-wing and right-wing politics by advocating a mix of some left-wing and right-wing policies. Third Way approaches are commonly viewed as representing a centrist compromise between capitalism and socialism, or between market liberalism and democratic socialism. Electorate The main electorate of the Høyre are the Right-Wing and Centre-Right voters in Kazulia, as well as the monarchist voters. The party is officially supported by the monarchy and was frequently granted the right to create the government in the Kongeriket Kazulmark. It still frequently wins in the Centre voters. Election Results Leadership *Alv Gulbrandsen (3905-3913) *Tue Clausen (3913-3921) *Baldur Þórirsson (3921-3927) *Knut Holst (3927-3936) *Thore Leonardsen (3936-3949) *Hedda Nass (3949 - 3965) *Ragnvald Årud (3976 - 3983) External Links Category:Political parties in Kazulia